Dragonfire: Ace and Mel A One-Shot
by AceIsAce
Summary: Mel Bush isn't a lesbian, but maybe her encounter with Ace might change her mind... Really short one-shot. Femslash. Set during the 1987 episode 'Dragonfire'. Rated M for obvious reasons!


**This is my first fan-fic of this sort, and I found this pairing in my head so compelling that I had to use it. Sophie and Bonnie were both absolutely stunning back in the day, and this tale made me very, very happy. It's set as if it is a deleted scene between Ace and Mel when they are in Ace's bedroom. Enjoy!**

* * *

'I ain't got no mum an' dad. I never 'ad no parents, and I never want any either!' Ace yelled at Mel who was sat on her bed at the time. She was angry. Ace really did hate her mother. But that was no reason to take that out on Mel. She sat down on the bed next to the red-headed girl and smiled softly. 'I'm sorry. I don't mean to shout...'

'Oh, it's okay, Ace! We all need to let out a little steam some time!' the girls giggled. There was a bit of an awkward silence, as Ace sat there in silence, trying to think of something to say.

Ace looked into Mel's eyes. She was really very beautiful. She felt a weird sensation fall upon her, and before she knew it Ace lunged herself onto Mel, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Mel struggled to get away. 'No, Ace!' she mumbled, the younger girl getting off her. 'I'm... I'm not a lesbian!' Mel stuttered.

Ace looked away, embarrassed. Mel looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Ace was a really great kisser. For some reason Mel felt amazing. She wasn't a lesbian, but for some unknown reason Ace was making her change her views. She felt an urge all of a sudden, gently held Ace's chin and pulled her around to be in front of her face. Then, they kissed again. And it was more amazing than before.

Ace smiled into the kiss, as she removed her jacket. She then slowly lifted up her top to reveal a pair of beautiful breasts. Mel was surprised to see that the girl was not wearing a bra, but she was not upset by it. She grabbed Ace's left breast with her hand, and started to massage it slowly. Ace moaned with pleasure.

Before they knew it, both girls were completely nude. Ace was still moaning as Mel played with both of her breasts, whilst she kissed the red-head's neck.

'Oh, Ace!' Mel moaned as the younger girl placed two fingers into Mel's cunt. 'Oh, golly!' she moaned as Ace picked up the pace. Mel started to buck her hips with excitement and soon she was practically riding Ace's fingers at a top speed. Ace was now ready to taste her new friend. She pulled her fingers out of Mel and got onto all fours. She started to slowly lick up Mel's juices from where she had been riding Ace's finger beforehand. Then she inserted her tongue into Mel's cunt, licking it with passion and warmth. She found the older girl's clit, and started to play with it.

Mel moaned louder and louder. All of a sudden she climaxed, covering Ace's face in her juices. Ace happily cleaned her up and moved her way up Mel's body so they were now face to face, again. They pressed their breasts together and kissed passionately.

'Mmm, you taste so lovely!' Ace said to her friend, smirking.

'I'm sure you are absolutely yummy too!' Mel replied. Ace turned around, so that now her pussy was by Mel's face, and vice versa. The two of them quickly got to work, with Mel starting to lick Ace's cunt fast and Ace filling Mel's with three fingers that she pumped in and out. Mel had never tasted a girl before. It was one of the greatest tastes that she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. She had never experienced anything like she was right now, and she did not want this moment to end.

Yet, it did. And soon it was just her and Ace, laying side by side, naked and out of breath.

They shared a look and broke into uncontrollable laughter. Ace rolled onto her side, rested her head on her hand and started to twirl circles around Mel's nipples with the other.

'We won't be able to do this again, will we?' she asked.

'Probably not... I'm not sure what the Doctor would think if I decided to bring a girl with me onboard the TARDIS... especially if we'd be sharing a room...' Mel too rolled onto her side, so that now both girls were facing one another. She reached down under the covers and placed two fingers inside Ace. The younger girl's eyes rolled into the back her head. She was in complete ecstasy. She smiled as she kissed Mel, running her hand through the other girl's long, curly, ginger hair. Mel removed her fingers. 'We should probably get back to the Doctor and Glitz. Their probably wondering where we have got too.'

'I could lay here forever, you know. I don't want to leave this bed.'

'Yes, well, unfortunately we have to. It was so much fun... but all good things come to an end.' Mel smiled and kissed Ace one last time, before the two of them got dressed and continued with they adventure.


End file.
